


Железная Гуаньинь

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: Black Closet (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Когда они были подростками, Общество Красной Маски казалось правильным выбором.





	Железная Гуаньинь

Таис растянулась на диване: топ винного цвета, короткие домашние шорты, планшет с набросками на коленях. В изножье валялся скомканный плед. На столе исходил ароматным паром китайский открытый чайник.

— Привет, — тихо сказала Эльза.

Таис рассеянно улыбнулась в ответ, указала карандашом на чайник и привычно бескомпромиссным тоном скомандовала:

— Пей.

Она не подняла головы от рисунка, и Эльза почувствовала, что тоже начинает улыбаться. Таис, поглощенная работой, походила на дикую кошку, приготовившуюся к прыжку, — взгляд у нее становился холодным и сосредоточенным, мышцы слегка напрягались, короткие волоски на шее вставали дыбом.

Эльза взяла чашку и присела на подлокотник дивана. Чай пах свежей, весенней сиренью и еще какими-то цветами, и Эльза сама не заметила, как маленькими глотками опустошила чашку. Во рту осталось яркое послевкусие, одновременно свежее и сладковатое. 

«Железная Гуаньинь», — подумала Эльза. Любимый чай, еще с тех времен, когда они с Таис только знакомились с китайскими улунами.

Таис отложила планшет раньше, чем Эльза успела рассмотреть набросок. Легко коснулась виска. Хищник, готовый наброситься на добычу, пропал — осталась усталая, слегка растрепанная девушка, и Эльза, привычным движением поймав ее ладонь, прижалась к ней губами. 

Кожа Таис пахла карамелью, графитом и кремом для рук. Эльза сделала глубокий вдох, на секунду прикрыла глаза, погружаясь в знакомый, уютный запах, а потом медленно разжала пальцы.

— Пойдем в душ, — со вздохом сказала она. — Мы с тобой обе устали.

Таис смерила ее одновременно сочувственным и подозрительным взглядом, но все же кивнула: закрыла планшет, переложила его с дивана на столик, поправила плед. Выпрямилась. Заглянула ей в глаза, а потом, тоже вздохнув, обняла за талию и прижалась щекой к спине.

Эльза накрыла ее ладони своими и машинально нащупала ободок кольца.

— В горе и в радости, — тихо сказала Таис, переплетая их пальцы. — Что у тебя случилось? 

Эльза сглотнула. Таис знала о Масках: сложно не знать, что твоя жена состоит в тайном обществе, претендующем на мировое господство, — но, даже подыгрывая их планам, она не до конца понимала, на что они способны. 

Элоди Нова была светловолосой и голубоглазой и чем-то походила на юную Таис. Не на вспыльчивого, остроугольного подростка — на девочку, которая побеждала в детских конкурсах красоты. 

«Не бойся», — сказала ей женщина в маске, и Элоди всхлипнула, пытаясь отнять ладонь и сжать пальцы в кулак. Светлые кудри липли к бледному, мокрому от слез лицу. Женщина в маске протянула руку и погладила ее по щеке.

После того как Элоди прекратила сопротивление, все закончилось быстро: нож лег над промежуточной фалангой мизинца, лезвие изменило наклон, и Эльзе показалось, что она услышала хруст сухожилия и треск связок — за секунду до того, как Элоди качнулась вперед и закричала.

Женщина в маске прижала к ране тампон, и тот мгновенно пропитался кровью. «Вот и все», — сказала она. Отрубленный палец лежал в полудюйме от искалеченной ладони Элоди, и Эльза, стоя за стеклом, смотрела, как по столу медленно стекает кровь. 

Если она расскажет об этом, на месте Элоди может оказаться Таис. Эльза стиснула ее ладонь в своей, и Таис прижалась к ней крепче, приподнялась на цыпочки и коротко поцеловала ее в шею.

Почему, когда они были подростками, все казалось таким простым и правильным? 

Эльза тяжело сглотнула и вдруг почувствовала, что по лицу текут слезы.

Она не помнила, как они снова оказались на диване, но Таис обнимала ее, пока она плакала, и еще немного после, когда слез и сил не осталось. 

— Это Маски, да? — спросила она, когда Эльза отстранилась и потянулась за салфеткой, чтобы вытереть ощутимо припухший нос.

— Да, они...

Эльза сбилась, сделала глубокий вдох и выплеснула в чашку остатки чая. Руки заметно подрагивали, и голос тоже, но Таис опустила левую ладонь на ее колено, и Эльза, найдя взглядом кольцо, заставила себя говорить:

— Завтра Фиделия Нова получит отрезанный палец дочери. Я... 

«Я не остановила их», — подумала Эльза.

Почему, когда они были подростками, это казалось хорошей идеей?

Железная Гуаньинь нестерпимо горчила.

Таис сжала ее колено, и Эльза подняла голову.

— Послушай, Эл, я... — Таис поджала губы и на секунду отвела взгляд. 

Сердце Эльзы пропустило удар.

— Я никогда не умела утешать, — сказала Таис. — Но ты всегда умела бороться. И... — вторая рука Таис легла на ее щеку, заставляя наклониться вперед и прижаться лбом к высокому лбу. — И ты их сделаешь, поняла? 

Эльза медленно выдохнула.

— Мы, — сказала она.

Голос был непривычно слабым.

— Мы, — повторила Таис.

И прижалась губами к ее губам.


End file.
